


The Avoidable Future

by dumb_hoe_energy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Can I tag feminism? Women Pog, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_hoe_energy/pseuds/dumb_hoe_energy
Summary: Karl time travels to the past in an attempt to prevent L’Manberg’s downfall. He feels obligated to intervene. As the sole person who knows how this story will end, he feels obligated to help prevent everyone from their imminent demise.orKarl being the coolest character in the SMP.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	The Avoidable Future

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Karl's character is neat. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Karl hears the sound of everything being blown up into smithereens. He smells the whiff of gunpowder clogging his nostrils. He feels his eyes squint against the blowing wind. Looking ahead, he heaves out desperate breaths. Before his eyes are thousands of TNT dropping down from the sky. Before his eyes are countless withers being summoned and ripping apart his friends. Before his eyes are destruction. From every direction he turns to, there is nothing but destruction. 

He grips onto the glowing book in his hand. He wants to go back again. He wants to make things wrong right. He wants to save everyone from a tragic end. He wants to, yet he can't. He can't change the past now. He's already failed today. His powers have limitations. That's why he intended to use it wisely. Yet, he failed. He couldn't save them. 

10 hours earlier:  
"Alright, Karl Jacobs. You can do this, Karl Jacobs." Karl tries to encourage himself. He's started saying aloud his own name out of practical reasons: He wants to remember it. Karl fidgets at his hands, flipping through the enchanted book before him. He turns to a specific page, glancing at the date at the top corner of the paper. This was yesterday.  
"Karl Jacobs, you have to prevent Tommy from betraying Techno. This is why Technoblade wanted to blow up L'Manberg in the first place. He was betrayed and wanted revenge. If you, Karl Jacobs, can somehow stop Tommy from betraying Techno, everything should be alright." Karl runs over the plan inside his head. He believes that as long as he successfully prevents Tommy's betrayal, Technoblade wouldn't destroy everything out of vengeance. This plan seems foolproof to him, but he doesn't understand Technoblade's intentions. The man doesn't intend to destroy L'Manberg as an act of retaliation from Tommy's betrayal, he is simply doing this to follow his ideals. He wants anarchy and nothing will get in his way in making this ideal a reality. 

Karl takes out a pocket watch, staring as the clock hands tick. Gulping nervously, he closes his eyes. He presses a button on the top of the pocket watch, a click sounding throughout the silent space. Then, everything stops. He feels the space around him dissolve. He sees as the walls of his room are gradually plastered with white. Everything surrounding him turns completely white. It feels like he's the only person in the world. It's like there's nothing out there but him. 

He waits for a few minutes before the world around him is colored. He watches patiently as the white space gradually leaves his vision. Glancing around, he notices he's standing by the community house (well, what's left of it at least). There's nobody there except for Dream and Tubbo. They seem to be arguing about something. Dream has a furious expression on his face, half of which is concealed by his grinning mask. Karl draws closer, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"We were so close to peace!" Dream has his hands up in the air, gesticulating his anger.  
"I don't understand how this has anything to do with us. Someone blew up the community house but it wasn't us! Why are you raising the walls??" Tubbo is equally upset. He doesn't want to have to deal with those towering obsidians walls again.  
"It does have to do with you, Tubbo! Tommy did this! He blew up the oldest building on the server!" At Dream's accusation, Tubbo seems to be slightly taken aback. He doesn't understand how Tommy could've done this if he was in exile. Plus, even if Tommy had done this, he doesn't know why he's going to have to suffer the consequences of someone else's actions.  
"Dream, Tommy is exiled! How could've he done this??"  
"He was exiled, but he's gotten away. I know he's been visiting L'Manberg." Karl sees Quackity and Fundy approach the scene, standing behind Tubbo.  
"Dream, you were the one who was supposed to fucking keep him in exile! How the fuck is it our fault that you can't do your job??" Quackity spits out, pushing at Dream's shoulder. He's glaring at the green man with intense eyes. Dream has shoved them around long enough. Quackity really can't keep brushing it off anymore.  
"Quackity, how am I supposed to enforce his exile if I can't control him? Tommy values the discs! I need the discs to control him!" Dream explains, glancing over to make eye contact with Tubbo.  
"Tubbo, you have one of Tommy's discs. If you are truly not affiliated with the vandalism of the community house, give me the discs." Dream holds out his hand, waiting.  
"What?? Why should I?"  
"Because they are the most important thing to Tommy. If you're not affiliated with Tommy, you would give me the discs." 

Karl watches everything unfold behind a corner. He sees Tommy's potion particles approaching the scene, Technoblade trailing behind him.  
"Tubbo, stop!" Tommy screams, announcing his presence.  
"What?" Tubbo stares at the hollow figure wearing armor. He can't see Tommy's face because of the invisibility effects but he can hear his voice. It's been so long since he's last heard it.  
Dream grins at Tommy's arrival, almost as if he was expecting it. "There you are, Tommy. You fucked up this time."  
"No, I didn't. I didn't fucking blow this place up." Tommy says firmly. He knows with his reputation that may be hard to believe but it's the truth.  
"Stop lying, Tommy. You've vandalized before and you haven't changed since then."  
"Tommy didn't do this." A new voice enters the conversation: It's Technoblade. He stands tall beside Tommy, guarding him.  
"I know he didn't, Dream."  
"How do you know, Technoblade? Were you with him at all times or something? How could you be so sure?" Dream walks closer, staring into Technoblade's unwavering eyes.  
"I don't know for sure but I trust him. He wouldn't lie to me, Dream" At Technoblade's answer, Dream scoffs. He seems like he's just heard a ridiculous joke.  
"Technoblade, I admire you. Your loyalty surprises me sometimes. Once you've recognized someone as a friend, it's like you've sworn your life to protect them. But, this loyalty can get you hurt." Dream matches his eyes with Technoblade, continuing, "Be careful on who you put your trust into."  
"Fuck off, Dream. I am very trustworthy! And I didn't destroy this ugly building!" Tommy protests, finding it offensive that Dream doesn't have faith in his loyalty. Dream turns his attention back to him.  
"Tommy, you aren't trustworthy at all. You're impulsive, irritational, and place more value in material objects than human life." Dream crouches down slightly, condescendingly staring down at Tommy.  
"I do not!"  
"Then, it would be fine if Tubbo gave me the disc right?" Tommy glances over at Tubbo. He bites at his lips. He doesn't know what to say. Breathing unevenly, he stares at Tubbo, waiting for the latter to interrupt the silence.  
"Tommy, did you blow up this place?" Tubbo has a dubious tone in his voice. It doesn't seem like he has any trust in Tommy's words.  
"I didn't, Tubbo. Believe it or not, I didn't! Dream is trying to falsely accuse me!" Tommy brushes Technoblade off to the side, approaching Tubbo with open arms. He wants Tubbo to trust him. He wants his best friend to believe him.  
"Then, why are you here? You were supposed to be exiled. So, why are you here???" Tubbo backs up, stepping away from Tommy's grasp.  
"I wanted to visit! I miss it here! This is my home!" Tommy tries to explain but the words in his mouth feel bitter. Something doesn't feel right saying that.  
"This isn't your home, Tommy! You were exiled! You are not supposed to be here! You're not supposed to bring this country into shit again with your reckless decisions!!" Tubbo feels a pang at his chest. The words coming out of his mouth feel malicious. He doesn't want to say it but it was what he was thinking. Tommy cares too much about his own self-interest, he doesn't care about the nation as a whole. He doesn't care about Tubbo's role as a president. He never has and he never will. Tommy never respected him as a leader. Tubbo has always known this.  
"Tubbo, look I know I was an ass with how careless I was being but you left me out to die!! You abandoned me!" Tommy grips onto his chest, trying to alleviate the pain. He doesn't like being reminded of that feeling; The feeling of being betrayed by the person you trusted the most.  
"I didn't betray you! I was doing this for the sake of the country!"  
"You chose your job over me, Tubbo!! I wouldn't have!! I would've fought Dream and everybody if I had to! I would choose you!" Tommy screams, his voice growing tired. He's yelling at the top of his lungs as if that will convey his words better. He wants Tubbo to understand. He wants to be understood.  
"You wouldn't have chosen me, Tommy!! Because of this!" Tubbo brandishes one of Tommy's discs before him. Tubbo's voice cracks as he speaks. "You would've chosen these discs over me, Tommy. These things mean so much to you! That's what L'Manberg is like for me!" Tubbo finishes yelling, his throat feeling dry. He stares at Tommy with dejected eyes, waiting for Tommy to try to deny his statement. He almost wants to hear Tommy say it isn't true. He wants to hear Tommy say he would've still chosen Tubbo over the discs but there's nothing. Nothing but silence follows.  
"That's right, Tubbo. Tommy doesn't care about you or your nation, he cares about the stupid discs. This disc is the reason for L'Manberg's fall. This disc is why I can't keep Tommy in exile. This disc is the root of all of your problems, Tubbo. So, give them to me. Everything will be resolved if you get rid of this disc. " Dream holds out his empty hand, an anticipating look on his face. Tommy hears the conversation and goes to stop Tubbo but it was too late. Tubbo has placed his disc into Dream's hands. Tubbo has given away the prized possession that Tommy had trusted him with.  
"Tubbo!!" Tommy shouts, anger lacing his voice. Tubbo is about to respond but Dream suddenly erupts into maniacal laughter. Doubling over as he grips onto his stomach, Dream cackles loudly. He seems to be finding the situation to be the funniest thing in the world.  
"What?? What the fuck?" Tommy judgingly looks at Dream. He doesn't understand what could've been so comical about the situation.  
"Tubbo, you're a terrible president!" Dream shouts with hysteria in his eyes. "You wanted the best for your nation??" Dream stops to laugh. "You just doomed it!"  
Wiping at a tear in his eye, Dream explains, "Tubbo, the only reason why I haven't blown up this country is because of this fucking disc! I don't care about L'Manberg! I don't care about you! I just wanted to get back these discs! I had to act like I was your friend and you believed it!! You are an idiot!"  
"You thought you were saving your nation! AHAHAHAHHHAHA!! But you were the one who led it to its doom!!" Dream cackles hysterically, crying with tears. He's enjoying this way too much. Tubbo has a pale expression on his face as he listens to all of this. He had thought what he was doing was for the greater good. But, now he realizes it was the opposite: He had ruined this nation.  
"Tubbo is a great president!!" Tommy protests. "He wanted the best for the nation!" Tommy walks over to stand beside Tubbo. He places a hand on Tubbo's shoulders, saying, "I'm sorry, Tubbo. I'm sorry for being a bad friend."

Having seen how things have played out until now, Karl doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to change the situation at the moment. Tommy looks like he's slowly shifting towards Tubbo's side and he doesn't know what to do to stop that. 

"I want to change that. Tubbo, is that okay with you?" Karl watches as Technoblade visibly frowns, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. Tubbo nods slightly and Tommy pulls him into a hug.  
"Tommy, what are you doing?" Technoblade asks with a grimace on his lips. He's seen how everything has unfolded. He can guess what will happen next, but he wants his assumptions to be wrong. He approaches Tommy, throwing him a pearl. He wants them to get out of here. The longer they stay here, the more unsure he gets. He wants to trust Tommy, but with how things are going, he's not sure what to think anymore.  
"Technoblade" Tommy turns around, facing Technoblade with a nervous stare. He averted his gaze, trying to avoid the latter's persistent eyes. Karl doesn't like where this is going. He doesn't know what to do. He planned to stop Tommy's betrayal but he never planned the specifics. Should he run out and announce his presence? Wouldn't that be suspicious? How should he approach this?

While Karl is contemplating on his next decision, he sees Tommy grab onto Tubbo's hand. "Technoblade, I'm sorry, but you're leaving here by yourself." Hearing this, Karl internally screams. He's supposed to prevent this from happening. Why did he just watch things unfold?? Karl pulls out his hair, infuriated.  
"What? Tommy, are you sure about this?" Technoblade says in a mannered voice. He has his eyebrows furrowed and lips morphed in a pout. He wants to give Tommy a chance to rethink this. He wants Tommy to understand what he's really implying. Tommy nods curtly, still avoiding Technoblade's eyes.  
"Tommy, you're siding with the guy that betrayed you?! Why?? Tubbo has literally abandoned you at the slightest inconvenience, and you're crawling back to him now??" Technoblade shouts, his voice growing hoarse. His eyes are widened and he has his hands thrown in the air. It seems like he's having trouble accepting the situation.  
"Tubbo is my friend, Technoblade! No matter what he still cares for me!" Tommy seems to be getting worked up too.  
"Tommy, are you serious?? Then, what about me??" Technoblade grips onto his chest, pointing towards himself. "Was I just a weapon to you?? Do you not care now that I'm no longer useful???" Technoblade is shouting. He's shouting so loud that he feels his voice strain. He feels used. He feels like he's been exploited. It's a crappy feeling but it's not something new. Tommy has done nothing but uses him in the past.  
"Tommy, all you do is betray me!! Why do you even hate me so much?" Technoblade feels terrible. He wants to scream his heart out. He wants to express this disgusting turmoil in his stomach.  
"Tommy used you, Techno. He never even saw you as a person. You placed trust in him and he used that trust against you." Dream whispers beside him. He's got a sympathetic look on his face as he consoles Technoblade by patting at his back. Technoblade glances over to Dream, locking eye contact with the masked man.  
"Do you have withers?" Dream grins.  
Technoblade huffs out a deep sigh before answering, "You know the answer, Dream."

'oh fuck!" Karl curses internally. He's fucked up. This isn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to barge in and prevent all this from happening. He was afraid people would get suspicious of him, especially Dream. He didn't know when he should've come in. This is bad. This is super bad. Karl pulls out his glowing pocket watch, seeing the hour hand pointing at the number 9. It's currently 9 PM. He's got 3 hours before the day ends and he is forcefully removed from this timeline.  
"Tommy, I hope you don't come to regret this." Karl hears Technoblade warn before teleporting out of the scene with an ender pearl. Karl panics once again. Where the hell is Technoblade going? Where the heck did Dream go? Karl tries to follow Technoblade's pearl. If he's got any chances of changing the future, he has to first change Technoblade's mind. 

>>>an hour later>>>  
Heaving out a shaky breath, Karl drags his feet against the thick snow. There's snow thrashing against his face as they cascade down from the gray sky. Karl can make out a house up ahead. It's a small humble house with smoke streaming from the chimney. He stomps his way there, every step taking a toll on his body. He's heard of a house up in the north that's isolated from civilization. A cozy-looking house that belongs to a man who went into hiding: A house belonging to no other than Technoblade. 

Running up the wooden stairs, he reaches the front door. Inhaling a big breath, he readies himself to knock on the door. He just has to be casual and try to convince Technoblade to not destroy everything. He's never gotten to know Technoblade on a personal level but he knows the man isn't the merciless villain that people make him out to be. He thinks he should be safe as long as he doesn't say anything out of line. Taking one last big breath, Karl goes to knock at the door.  
"Who are you?" Karl hears a voice, stopping him in his tracks. It's Technoblade. He's standing beside Dream. They seem to have come from the direction behind the mountains.  
"Karl, how come you're here?" Dream asks, curious eyes eyeing Karl. Out of nervousness, Karl releases an awkward laugh. He waves at them as a greeting.  
"Can we talk inside? " Karl forces a smile, trying to act casual under their intense stares. Dream seems to consider it for a bit before giving a nod of agreement.  
Technoblade pouts slightly, rolling his eyes. "Fine but make it quick."

>>>

He wonders if it was a mistake to come here. He's sitting across Technoblade, a small oak wood table in the space between them. With Dream and Phil behind Technoblade, they are staring him down with an icy glare. He should probably speak up to fill in this chilling silence.  
"Um, so I know you're planning to destroy L'Manberg tomorrow." Karl starts by saying, rubbing his knees as a way of self-consolation. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that he's scared. He's very well aware of Technoblade's capabilities and not to mention that Dream is here as well. These two as a duo is no joking matter. They could finish him off in seconds. He has to be careful with his words.  
"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Technoblade says in a challenging voice, pausing as he sips at his cup of tea. Karl shakes his head vigorously, quickly denying.  
"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I just...I was just thinking of how everything would be gone. Like literally everything. There wouldn't be a trace of the people who fought for that country, like Wilbur. If L'Manberg becomes nothing more than a crater, Wilbur's story will never be told." Karl tries to explain. What he's saying is true. He's seen it for himself. Wilbur becomes nothing but a fantasy. With no one to tell his story, it's as if he's never even existed in this world.

He can see Technoblade be slightly taken aback. Technoblade may be a ruthless murderer on the battlefield, but Karl knows that in the end, Technoblade is just another human. He feels compassion and empathy like everybody else. As hard as he tries to hide it, Karl knows Technoblade has people he cares for and Wilbur was one of those people. Technoblade contemplates in silence for a while. He seems to be conflicted with his emotions. Seeing this, Dream comes to help.  
"Well, to be fair, the real Wilbur wouldn't have wanted to be remembered as a villain." Dream remarks, placing a hand onto Technoblade shoulder.  
"No, Wilbur would've at least wanted to be remembered. He wanted his story to be told. He wanted people to know he existed. He doesn't want to be lost in history." Karl rebukes but Dream seems to be persistent in proving him wrong.  
"Well, he wouldn't be lost in history, Karl. As long as there's someone out there, even if it's only one person who idolized him or was his friend" Dream glances at Technoblade. "He will be remembered, right Techno?" Dream seems to insinuate that as long as Technoblade is alive, he can go on to tell Wilbur's story. Hearing this, Karl gulps anxiously. It looks like Dream is determined to make his job a hundred times harder. He's about to start another argument but Technoblade interrupts him.  
"You're right. I will make sure that Wilbur isn't forgotten. People will know he fought alongside me. People will know he wanted to rid of the oppressors of the government." Technoblade almost sounds like he's taking an oath. With unwavering eyes and a determined gaze, Technoblade looks like he means it. Karl thins his lips. He respects Technoblade's perseverance but he knows how this story ends. He knows this oath won't be able to be fulfilled.  
"Now, if you're finished. You may leave, Karl." Dream has a warm smile on his lips but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. It sounds more like a demand than anything. Karl wants to protest. He wants to try to persuade Technoblade one last time but he's nearly run out of time. He checks his pocket watch. The hour hand is nearly pointing at 12. There are hardly any minutes left before the day is over. There is hardly any time left for him in this timeline. He has to go. He can't allow them to see him disappearing in thin air. It would raise so much suspicion and it'll end up hurting him in the future.  
"Fine, I'll leave. Technoblade, please consider it one last time. I know you have your ideas about the government but please...this can change everything." Karl tries to warn. He has to be vague. They must never know of his powers. They must never grow suspicious of him. Only he knows what the future holds for them. Only he can help them avoid their demise. 

Karl excuses himself out, leaving the house as he returns to the frigid outdoors. He rushes down the stairs, staring at the pocket watch in his hand. He watches the clock's second-hand tick gradually. He counts down in his head, mumbling the numbers.  
"3...2...1...." 

Karl stops in his track, watching as the hour hand moves to point at the number 12. Everything around him gradually blends into the white. The house he's just visited becomes nothing but white space. The snow falling from the sky no longer reaches him. He looks up and the gray sky is replaced with nothing but white space. There's nothing around here but white space. Karl stands there, heaving out slow breaths. He can no longer see his breath in the air. It's no longer cold. He can't feel anything here. It's like he's floating in a white box. Wherever he runs, there will only be white space ahead of him.  
It takes a moment until his surroundings are colored again. He returns to the present. The present where there are deafening explosions outside. The present where the screams of his friends haunt him. Karl grips tightly onto his book. He couldn't help them. He failed them once again. Karl balls his hands into a fist, grinding his teeth loudly. He's ashamed. He feels awful. He was the only person who could've saved them from this, yet he failed. He can't jump back to that day again either because his ability only allows him to time travel to a specific day once. He's wasted that opportunity already. 

"Goddammit. You suck...I suck." Karl's mind feels all muddled. He's trying to remember but some memories seem to be replaced with a white image.  
"I am...You are" Karl wants to yank his hair out. His mind is drawing to a blank. He looks up from the ground, looking around his small room. There are signs plastered on every inch of the walls. He reads the bolded words printed on the sign: "YOU ARE KARL JACOBS."

Karl remembers now. Nodding, he agrees with the signs. He is Karl Jacobs. That is his name. He's glad he's put these signs up as a reminder. As long as no one interferes with these signs, he should be able to remember himself: He is Karl Jacobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: If you liked this chapter, I made another fic about Karl time-travelling back in time to attend the masquerade party. Sorry, I was going to originally post it here but I wanted to extend the story about the masquerade, so I just went ahead and made it a separate story.


End file.
